Untitled
by skygoldsworthy
Summary: A symbolic character study of Alli, Adam, Fiona, Clare and Eli.


_**A**_

She looks out from under the lids of her **made up eyes.****  
><strong>Morbid split ends fall in her eyes, dry and _dead._  
>That's how it all feels now.<br>Dead.  
>Dry.<br>B U R N T.  
>This hell hole of a school is ripping the life from her bones.<p>

She is _surrounded_ by betrayal.  
>Her blood pumps through dry veins.<br>Her big, brown eyes glare at her own reflection as she watches herself tear apart her own life.  
>Who knew that living your life meant crushing it?<br>She knows, as does everyone else, that she will never be more than a screw up.  
>Now she needs to accept that.<br>Until then, she looks out from under the curtain of her **made up eyes**,  
>and lets the morbid split ends fall into her eyes, dry and <em>dead.<em>

_**B**_

_**A**_

He looks out from beneath an ocean of torn innocence.  
>He was fooled by a <strong>princess of lust.<strong>**  
><strong>He forgot that he is still a little girl boy, capable of feeling the freezing burn of pain.  
>He still feels her lips<br>sliding  
>across<br>his  
>neck,<br>her smooth fingers, dipping to forbidden places  
>deep<br>within  
>his<br>S O U L.  
>He watches his breath fog up the glass<br>as his poison tears splash down on the frame of her vindictive laughter.  
>He was used,<br>fooled.  
>Because of <em>her,<em>_  
><em>he looks out from beneath an ocean of shredded innocence, and  
>yearns for his <strong>princess of lust<strong>.

_**T**_

_**F**_

She looks out from a barred window of pain.  
>She rests her lips against the fiery glass of the clouded bottle filled with the alcohol of her<br>**heaven****  
><strong>**and****  
><strong>**hell.****  
><strong>She sees her dreams play out before her, race just a few steps ahead.  
>She is so close she can taste it,<br>sprinting.  
>Leaving all else behind.<br>She fails to see the edge of the cliff of love's broken boulevard.  
>Soon she will fall over the edge, splintering into the same broken,<br>D I S B E L I E V I N G  
>fragments as all of those before her.<br>Until she sees that her dreams will never stay a reality,  
>She looks out from a barred window of pain<br>and rests her lips against the fiery glass of the clouded bottle to her  
><strong>heaven<strong>**  
><strong>**and****  
><strong>**hell.**

_**C**_

_**C**_

She looks out from under an iron smile.  
>Her face is a metal mask of bright happiness;<br>Never-fading smiles and round dimples.  
>No one realizes that her <strong>eyes are dead.<strong>  
>No one sees…<br>**not even him.****  
><strong>He is deaf to the screaming from her shut lips.**  
><strong>Every suffocating word that drips from his perfect lips drives a knife ever deeper into _**her**__**  
><strong>_liquid heart.  
>She feels the padlock<br>close around her  
>arms,<br>binding her hands to her sides,  
>when all they want to do is reach up and<br>R I P  
>the smile from her lips.<br>She wants to feel _their_ delicate fingers rip it off for her, tearing off _their_ vows as they go.  
>But they won't.<br>And she _**can't.**__**  
><strong>_So she waits, looking out from under an iron smile,  
>and believing that he is afraid of her metal mask of happiness and her <strong>dead eyes.<strong>

_**E**_

_**E**_

He looks out from under his **veil of fear**.  
>They crack over the crown of his head, trickle like blood down his neck, and drip over his body like the imaginary heat of her nails raking trails down his skin.<br>Every day, he gets up and _fears.__  
><em>He sits in that car, and goes to that school, and _fears.__  
><em>His words are blanketed with fear that no one seems to notice…  
><strong>except for her.<strong>  
>The empty sound echoes around his brain, reverberating through his body.<br>The screams of her voice slam into his temples like millions of sledgehammers, threatening to break him into pieces.  
>And he fears.<p>

He suffocates himself with memories.

Afraid to let go.

As he suffocates her as well.

Afraid to lose her.  
>She makes him want to be brave.<br>He can't.  
>He <em><strong>can't.<strong>_  
>Her pleading rings in his ears as he stares blankly at the false love he once experienced.<br>_L I E S._

and

_D E A T H._  
>As his eyelids slowly slide shut, he looks out from under his <strong>veil of fear<strong>,  
>and lets himself imagine a world <em>without<em> fear and _without_ suffocation.

_**G**_


End file.
